U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,934 discloses a vegetation cutter apparatus which includes a bearing axially inserted into the end section of the guide tube of the apparatus. The bearing holds the cutterhead on the guide tube and is axially secured by providing a stop projecting radially into the end section.
The bearing must be configured so that it is adapted with respect to its outer diameter to the inner diameter of the end section in order to ensure a play-free seating of the bearing in the end section. However, this leads to problems during assembly. If the bearing is configured to have an oversize, then considerable force must be applied when axially inserting the bearing into the end section. At the same time, material is abraded during insertion so that chips are formed. If the bearing has an undersize, then the bearing lies in the end section with play which can lead to impact movements and shaking movements during operation.